The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor package and to a process for fabricating such a package.
The object of the present invention is to provide a structure for an optical semiconductor package comprising several semiconductor components and a process for fabricating such a package in such a way that this package has a small footprint and is capable of being used immediately, preferably to deliver image data from the data arising from a semiconductor component with an optical sensor.
According to one subject of the present invention, the optical semiconductor package comprises an electrical connection support plate which has a through-passage; a semiconductor component, a front face of which has an optical sensor and which is fixed to a rear face of the said plate in such a way that its optical sensor is situated opposite the said through-passage; means of electrical connection of the said optical component to the said support plate; means of encapsulation of the said component on the rear face of the said support plate; a lid, which is at least partly transparent, fixed to a front face of the said support plate and covering the said through-passage; and external electrical connection means located on an exposed part of the said support plate.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the said component is fixed and electrically connected to the said support plate by connection balls located between the front face of the said component and the rear face of the said support plate and the said encapsulation means comprise an encapsulation material enveloping the said balls and lying between the front face of the said component and the rear face of the said support plate.
According to the present invention, the package may advantageously comprise a second semiconductor component, such as a microprocessor, a front face of which is fixed to a rear face of the said optical component, means of electrical connection of this second component to the said support plate and means of encapsulation of the said components stacked on the rear face of the said support plate.
According to the invention, the said means of electrical connection of this second component to the said support plate preferably comprise electrical wires.
According to the invention, the said encapsulation means preferably comprise an encapsulation material for the said components.
According to the invention, the said external electrical connection means preferably comprise metal regions made on the surface of the said support plate.
According to the invention, the said external electrical connection means preferably comprise connection balls placed on the said metal regions.
According to the invention, the said external electrical connection means preferably comprise connection columns.
According to the invention, the peripheral edge of the said lid is preferably engaged in an annular hollow surrounding the said through-passage.
According to another subject of the present invention, the process for fabricating an optical semiconductor package consists in making a through-passage through an electrical connection support plate comprising external electrical connection means; fixing a front face of a semiconductor component to a rear face of the said support plate, this component having an optical sensor on its front face, in such a way that its optical sensor is situated opposite the said through-passage; and electrically connecting the said optical component to the said support plate; encapsulating the said component on the rear face of the said support plate; and fixing a lid, which is at least partially transparent, to a front face of the said support plate in such a way that this lid covers the said through-passage.
According to the present invention, the process may in addition consist in fixing a second component to the rear face of the said optical component; electrically connecting the said second component to the said support plate; and encapsulating the said second component on the rear face of the said support plate.